Jarl Sygrid Wyrmrider
Appearance Sygrid is a tall man with broad shoulders, he is not extremely muscled but is fit due to his active lifestyle, and is stronger than the average man. He has ragged dark blonde hair and thick stubble. The Jarl wears simple clothes so that he can mingle easily, and is rarely seen in finery. Sygrid has Caucasian skin and dark eyes. History Sygrid is the Great grandson of a renowned Wyrm slayer - where he was born, of course, no one in Ciiya has heard of his grat grandfather. He was trained as a hunter by his father and the surviving men in his family had great hopes that he would follow in his Great Grandfathers footsteps and become a Wyrmslayer. Instead of killing the Wyrms Sygrid 'befriended' one, as in, it didnt eat him when he came across it. after a few years of attempting to 'tame' the young Wyrm, Sygrd atempted to ride it. The townsmen witnessed this phenomenon and named Sygrid 'Wyrmrider'. Not long after, the Wyrm that Sygrid rode was killed in a territorial fight with another Wyrm. Sygrid decided that there was nothing for him in the Town any more and began his journey south, living off his skills as a hunter. Unfortunately, he killed one too many livestock and a mob of farmers began to pursue him. He found himself trailing through swamps and thick forests trying to get away from them - he didnt want to shed blood - and came across an old road. Following this road he came to the town of Portside. He found kindred souls amongst its inhabitants and they aided him in losing the farmers in the QuasiMetropolitan streets. Since that day Sygrid devoted himself to helping the inhabitants of Ciiya and creating a peaceful, profitable country which would give equal rights to all. Unfortunately, he has had encounters with many unsavoury people and has had to shed blood more than a few times. After moving to Maneburh, Sygrid met an old friend of his - Enrico Stronghand. Enrico's ancestor Hunroor had been a close friend of Sygrid's Great Great Grandfather and the two men underwent an ancient ritual from Sygrid's birthplace, making them Blood Brothers. Rumours Rumour has it Sygrid has relinquished command of the IW to his younger brother Home Sygrid originates from a town in the far northern wastes. The town has no common name and its inhabitants often refer to it as simply Home, The Town, or Town. His hometown had no clear leadership and was instead run by a mass council of its inhabitants. Sygrid journeyed south and has declared the village of Maneburh in Ciiya as his new home. Affiliations Sygrid is the ex-grandmaster of The Iron Wolves. He has a passed lordship of Maneburh over to his younger brother Wulfric. Other estates belonging to the Jarl are Fort Claw, Fort Fang and Supply station Lupa. The Jarl was a friend of Lord Blackstone and the Stonesword General Riji, as well as having contacts within the Magical Order and the Church of Notch.